Kaleidoscope Eyes
by DearMyDreamer
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto decide to try shrooms and get more than what they bargained for. Oneshot.


We sat in the basement living room in silence, staring at the baggie like a bomb about to go off. How we even got to this point I had no idea. Okay, so maybe I had more than an idea, but still. If someone had told me twenty-four hours prior that I would be taking shrooms with my goodie-two-shoe best friend in his basement, I would've laughed my ass off. I mean, for one, there was no way in hell I would waste my money on drugs, no matter how badly I may want to try them. And on top of that, my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, was the biggest kill-joy I'd ever met. The law was like freaking _God_ to that kid. Granted, that was probably because his Dad (no screw that-his whole fucking family) worked in the police force, but you would think he would have at least a _little_ sense of danger. A smidgen, maybe. But the only times i'd ever seen him take a leap were when he was taking up a challenge. Probably one given by me. Aren't I a good influence? Well, evidently so, because he made the choice for drugs that night completely on his own. No Naruto included. I was so proud.

But anyway, since I wouldn't spend money for drugs, I obviously didn't seek someone out for them. In fact, they kind of just came to me. On a Monday about two weeks ago (I remember because that was the day cap-and-gown pictures were taken at the school; my mom sobbed on my shoulder for almost an hour about me growing up too fast for her) my friend Shikamaru, probably the laziest and smartest guy I know, asked me to lend him some money. I thought it was weird because Shika always had cash on him. Hell, he probably had more money than me most of the time. But it turns out someone had ripped him off, which caused a chain of people being ripped off, which caused him to owe someone a whopping one-fifty in cash by Wednesday. Sounds strange, but Shikamaru was a drug dealer, so it wasn't, really. Just another day in the life of a guy too lazy to get a real job.

In any case, I gave him all I had in my wallet (about seventy bucks) and he promised to pay me back soon. I never doubted that he would. I mean, we'd been friends since seventh grade, why wouldn't he? But I kinda failed to realize that 'paying back' didn't always refer to money. So when he tracked me down earlier after school, instead of the green paper I expected to be in his hands, I got a _huge_ surprise. "What the hell are those?"

Shika sighed and tilted his head back as if to say 'God kill me now.' Funny how he always did that around me. Hm. "They're shrooms, Naruto. The drug. If you want, you can take them as repayment."

"Seriously?" I peered closer at the bag in his hands. Man, those things looked weirder than I thought. Could I really eat those?

"They don't taste as bad as they look. They're pretty tasteless, actually."

I blinked at him. How did he know what I was thinking? Eh, damn geniuses and their drugs. "So do I just-" Then I had a hand clapped over my mouth, and the baggie suddenly disappeared. An administrator strutted passed us with hawk eyes, glaring at everyone she saw. She stopped when she saw Shika and me, glared some more, then kept walking. That was way too close for comfort. Even for me. And I loved getting close to people.

Shika took his hand back and straightened up, but he still watched the administrator who had found a place just down the wall to lean against. "I'll drop these off at your house Saturday night after I make my rounds," he said. "It might be late, though, so i'll text you when I get there." I nodded and bit back a salute. Man, sometimes I could so see Shikamaru being a leader. But then he goes back to being lazy again and I forget. Oh well. "Call me if there's a change in plans." Then he turned and left, heading towards the senior parking lot and leaving me to my own devices.

That was where Sasuke came in. I knew I wanted to take the shrooms, but there was no way I was going to take them by myself in my own house. That would be pretty damn near suicidal. Instead, I spilled everything to Sasuke, my partner in crime, and asked him if he could babysit me for one night while I tripped out. I expected a huge argument and then yes, or a no if he was being pissy, but I about killed myself when he asked to try some, too.

"_Sasuke _Uchiha? Taking _drugs_? No fucking way!" I couldn't help laughing at him, even when he scoffed at me on the other line.

"_What makes you so special? Do you even _have_ a reason to take those things?_"

"Well duh!" I switched the phone to my other ear and scrunched my face angrily, like he could really see me. "It's on my bucket list! This is something I can finally scratch off!"

A soft blow of air hit the mic; I could just imagine him snorting at me with that damn smirk on his face. "_Only you would have shrooms on your bucket list, moron._"

"Fuck you! Not all of us can be so lucky to only have one thing on our list! 'Be an FBI agent.' Psh. What the hell kind of life goal is that?"

"_Better than 'Eat ramen every day for a year.' At least mine doesn't include suicidal amounts of sodium._" I growled and he sighed. It was getting near resolution time of the argument, or both of us would snap. "_Just spend the night over here. My Dad took the camera out of the basement so we should be safe down there._"

So, around eight p.m. on Saturday, I found myself at his house. It wasn't as big as his ego, but the neighborhood was still pretty fancy. I mean, his backyard was more like a freaking courtyard, if that said anything. It had a cement pathway, iron benches, and enough grassy room at the end for a bonfire. As far as upper-middle class standards go, Sasuke was pretty well endowed. And I would know, since my family fell into the upper-middle too. My house was even a little bigger than his, with a spacious driveway and larger rooms, but I would still kill for his backyard.

I didn't even bother to knock before I walked inside. Like any other family member, I slipped my shoes off and put them on the rack next to the door. I had been over to Sasuke's so many times, his family never even cared anymore if I just waltzed in without any warning. His Dad used flip when I did it in middle school, but I think that had more to do with the _way_ I came in. I swear, you break a window once and it leaves a bad impression for ages.

"Hello, Naruto." Sasuke's Mom smiled from the railing above me and waved.

"Hey Number Two!" I bolted up the main stairs and practically tackled her in a hug, making her laugh. I used to call her Mommy for the longest time, but then my Mom found out, had kittens, told me I never called _her_ 'mommy' anymore (which was completely untrue) and spawned my new nickname for Sasuke's mother-Mom Number Two.

I let her go and stepped back with a smile, trying not to show that I was nervous about tonight. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Hmm." She tapped her lips and put a hand on her hip. This was her classic thinking stance, and also a huge problem for Sasuke. Whenever she did this in public, total strangers of the male gender would stop and drool buckets. Including classmates. Because, i'm not gonna lie, Sasuke's mom was _hot_. Total MILF material. Perfect long black hair, dark eyes, flawless skin, and a damn good figure for a woman with two kids. Hell, I was surprised that I never had a crush on her. Well, maybe not...she _was_ the female version of Sasuke, after all.

"I know I saw him after dinner, but i'm not sure if he went to his room or in the basement with Itachi..." She tapped her lip again and frowned. I smiled. Poor Number Two, her memory was fading.

"Mom, _please_ don't stand like that."

Number Two instantly smiled and folded her arms. "And what's so wrong with it?"

I turned to look at Sasuke who was, in a word, irritated. "The same thing that's wrong with offering little kids puppies if they get in the car."

She paused, shoving me in front of her. "Naruto's here, Sasuke!" Oh yeah, use me to deflect his argument. _That's_ a good idea.

The demon child rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the hallway to his room while Number Two just laughed. He didn't let go until we were safely behind the door and out of sight from any dangerously pretty mothers. I put my bag down at the foot of his bed and flopped across the familiar blue mattress. I loved Sasuke's room. Probably because it was so unlike him. Sasuke was dark, broody, and a complete stick-in-the-mud, but his room was the total opposite. It had a warm, homey feeling to it. The walls were painted a cream color with a navy border running along the top and bottom around the room. The curtains and his comforter were the same dark blue, and the dresser, nightstand, bookshelf, and mini entertainment center were all the same wood coloring as the floor. I knew the jerk didn't pick out this crap by himself, but I bet he'd die before he admitted that his mom decorated for him. I smiled and started to slowly close my eyes....

"Idiot, what are you doing?" I grunted when something nudged my side. It felt like a foot. Wait...a foot?

"Bastard! Did you just kick me?" I glared at him from the corner of my eye. He didn't care.

"You're laying on the bed wrong. I don't want you moping about your aching joints later." he nudged me again, this time with his hand, and rolled me toward the head of the bed. "Move or i'll make you."

I grinned. "Is that a challenge?" Did that sound like a flirt? Maybe. I had just learned to ignore when I did things like that by now. Obviously, Sasuke did, too.

The Bastard scoffed at me and hit my arm. "Your _brain_ is challenged. Now scoot over, i'm turning on the TV."

My rebellious side wanted to keep my butt planted where it was. My completely exhausted side from a day of hanging out, ultimate frisbee, and random other shenanigans, however, moved my ass the hell over and let Sasuke make himself comfortable next to me with the TV remote. My body had completely betrayed me, but I wasn't complaining ten minutes later, when I drifted off to sleep while listening to comedy central.

"_Wake up, Dead Last._"

I creaked my eyes open and glared. I wasn't really dreaming, but the sleep felt way too good for interruption. Not that Sasuke cared. "Come on," the bastard said, "He's here." And of course I couldn't argue because I was the one getting the damn drugs in the first place. We both crept our way down the second staircase that led into the kitchen and went outside through the garage. Shika was parked across the street a couple houses down, his jeep running, and even though he saw us, he didn't roll his window down until I knocked.

"Hey, Uzumaki," the genius said casually. He reached across the passenger seat and pulled a messenger bag up from the floor. It looked like just a regular bag, something someone could wear any day, but then he pulled out the little baggie of shrooms and subtly passed it to me through the window. I quickly stuffed it in a pocket of my jeans, hoping Sasuke didn't have any nosey neighbors. We would be so dead if his parents heard about this. Like, they wouldn't be able to find our mangled, chopped up bodies kind of dead. I shivered.

Shika sighed and leaned back in his seat. He looked tired, but then again he _always _looked that way, so it didn't matter. Heh. "Just split these up between the both of you. There isn't much, so the portions should be fine for first timers like you guys. And yeah...don't get caught." I did salute him this time, making him roll his eyes before he closed the window and started off. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't say a word the entire time, but I couldn't blame him. He was a damn Uchiha bastard. It was in his blood to be unsocial with a mountain crammed up his ass. Whatever.

But yeah-that was it. That was how I ended up with him, in his basement, with a little bag of shrooms, two pieces of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a plastic knife. We were both tired, but this night was gonna be fun, I could tell. I was the first to pick up a piece of bread, smearing a huge clump of peanut butter on one half. This was my favorite snack...next to ramen, of course. Something about peanut butter made my taste buds go crazy. So of course I was the one who suggested we eat the gross looking shroom buggers with half-sammiches. It's fast, it's easy, it's good. Just how I like things to be.

Sasuke had already split up our portions, and when I put the knife down he started working on his piece of bread. I reached for the pile with the weirdest looking ones, knowing Sasu-snob had meant them for me, and spread them out across the peanut butter. He had issues eating things that looked funky. What a wuss.

A minute later he was finished and we were both staring each other down. One of us had to take the first bite. Sasuke was probably thinking along the lines of "If one of us has to die..." because he was glaring at me like I had no choice but to go first. Like hell I would chicken out in front of mister pansy ass, anyway. I glared him as I took a bite.

It actually...wasn't that bad. The shrooms squeaked a bit against my teeth and didn't chew well, but they didn't really taste like anything against the huge amount of peanut butter. Sasuke watched me a while (probably to see if I choked) before he took a bite too, cringing all the way. I smirked at him as I took my last bite and grabbed the TV remote, plopping comfortably into the fluffy white armchair in front of the widescreen. I flipped through a few channels while Sasuke finished up, finally settling on cartoons just before he joined me. The chair was wide enough for us to have a comfortable space between us and long enough to lay down on like a bed. Whenever we ended up sleeping in the basement, the chair was first call, hands down. Sure there was a couch, but neither of us ever wanted it for some reason. That was only strange for Sasuke, since he always liked his minimum-of-five-feet privacy bubble unbreached. I felt like that should have told me something, but I was never good at figuring things out.

Sasuke settled in next to me, giving the TV a look a death. "What the hell are we watching?"

I stared at him. "It's Scooby-Doo. Duh." He raised an eyebrow at me. I gasped. "You've never seen Scooby-Doo?!"

He flinched and cupped a hand to his ear. As if I was really that loud. Psh. "No, Dobe," he said, "I didn't waste my braincells watching cartoons when I was younger. Unlike _some_one I know..."

"_Gawd_," I said, pulling at my face dramatically, "that explains _everything_!" He wasn't human. I knew it! And now I finally had proof...but who would believe me?

"Whatever." He sunk down in the chair and pulled up a blanket from the floor. I frowned at his sulking. That meant I was practically alone for the rest of the night. Ugh.

After a few minutes I had turned the lights off and grabbed my own blanket, laying next to Sasuke. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Cartoons were still cartoons and nothing freaky was popping out at me. Sasuke, though, was pretty much passed out next to me. Or he was trying to, I dunno. Either way, I decided to have some courtesy and shut off the TV, leaving us in silence and almost total darkness.

I don't know exactly when it happened. At first it was like a sugar rush, kind of equivalent to eating a mass of Halloween candy (and I would know, I inhale mine within two days every year). I felt like I had to run somewhere, but I couldn't just get up and jog the length of Sasuke's house. Besides, I wasn't sure if my limbs could hold me. Twitchy would be the only word to describe it. My arms and legs jerked randomly from the weird, unreleased energy, but I was way too tired to do anything about it. It was almost two thirty in the morning judging by the digital clock across the room. Had the numbers always jumped out that far? Woah...

I closed my eyes, trying to will the twitchiness away. If Sasuke wasn't going to stay up, than neither was I. But damnit, my body wouldn't stop moving, and Sasuke's was getting just as bad. I could feel him start to shift next to me, trying to make it go away. I wondered if he started seeing weird things behind his eyes too. Things that were fuzzy and that he couldn't remember when his eyes opened again. Like a dream behind white noise. I felt like I was going a little crazy. Especially when I started whimpering to my body twitches, as if the energy was hurting me.

A few more minutes (maybe more than that, I didn't want to look at the clock anymore) passed by before Sasuke finally had enough of me. "Moron, if you don't shut up I will kill you."

And then I shut up....for a while. Until I found out how awesome my skin felt. My hands started rubbing my arms, then my legs, then my shoulders, before I finally just rubbed my hands together, enjoying the sensation. It was like my whole body fell asleep, but the prickly feeling was missing. Sasuke let out a groan across from me. "What are you _doing_?"

"M-My skin f-feels weird," I whispered. My voice, obviously, was having issues working against the twitchiness, so instead of just telling Sasuke, I showed him. He was facing me, which made it easier to out my hand on his arm. Both of us were shaking and jerking, but as soon as I ran my hand down his bicep, twirling my thumb in circles, we seemed to calm down a bit. Maybe it was that we had something else to focus on, I didn't know, but my hand (which I swear grew a mind of its own) glided down to his chest and started to rub the bare skin there. Sasuke never liked wearing shirts to bed, and I could tell he was kind of grateful by the way he shivered slightly when I touched him. Or that could have been the drugs again. But the drugs were _definitely _not behind his own hand reaching over and sneaking under my shirt. Nor were they what caused his other hand to join that one and help pull my shirt up over my head.

That was when my brain started to kick in that maybe what we were doing was weird. Just a little bit. Best friends didn't touch each other like that. They didn't undress each other. But Sasuke wasn't stopping, and I didn't want to, either. I let the surreal world take control and went with it, allowing my best friend to pull our chests together and rub suggestively at my lower back. My hips reacted to him, moving forward when his hand pushed down, and bringing both of our bodies together in a very, _very_ sensitive way.

Sasuke groaned in my ear when my hips rolled up again, causing me to push harder. The friction was killing me because it wasn't enough, and Sasuke felt the same way as he pushed me onto my back, settling himself between my legs. I didn't even have time to think before he started thrusting against me, making the weirdest tiny noises come out of my mouth. I couldn't even breathe as he started pressing harder, thrusting faster, making the heat between our hard-ons grow mercilessly as we both got closer to finishing. And what was worse, the world was reacting to him, too. I could feel the air around me pressing in waves, I could see dim colors whirling in and out of my head. And it just kept growing with the heat, depending on Sasuke.

"Ah!" God, I was close. My legs wrapped around him subconsciously and pushed him harder. He groaned and nestled his head at the crook of my neck, increasing his pace. It only took a few seconds after that for me to come, and when I did, it was _nothing_ like I expected. An explosion of light erupted in me, sending my sight into overload. It was like someone had bashed me in the head with a kaleidoscope and turned it quickly in my skull. I was lost in the spinning world as I came down from my high, only realizing its disappearance when Sasuke slumped over me, redistributing his weight onto my body. He weighed more than I thought he did, but he was still pretty light. I was surprised that he hadn't pulled away, actually, and started freaking out on me. But then again, we were both still tired and under the influence of some seriously weird ass drugs. His mind was most likely way too far gone for freaking out. That was probably why, when he slid off me onto his side, he kept an arm around me. Because he didn't know any better.

_Right_. Either way, I didn't mind. I just closed my eyes, noting how much the twitchiness had gone down, and tried to go to sleep. It was kind of hard with random thoughts rushing through my head, especially with one that actually made sense and caused me to smile a bit.

I decided that night, for sure, whoever said they saw fireworks when kissing someone, was totally on shrooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the Uchiha family bustling in the kitchen. Any other day I would smile and slowly wake myself up enough to join them, making a huge scene as I ran in asking for food. But I realized, as I smiled and sat up, that I was not in any other day. For one, I was shirtless, and I _never _slept shirtless at Sasuke's house. Secondly, my boxers were uncomfortable in a way that I honestly didn't want to think about. Ever. In a million years. Because I knew that I hadn't had a funky dream last night, which left the possibility of something being real. Something I wasn't ready to acknowledge yet.

Deciding that ignorance was bliss, I walked over to my bag, grabbed some clean clothes, and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. By the time I had finished and bounded into the kitchen like I normally would, I had pushed most of what happened the night before out of my mind. Most, only because my body was an aching reminder in the drug after effects. Not that I let any of that show, of course.

Number Two smiled as I practically hug-tackled her in front of the stove, almost making her flick eggs everywhere with the spatula. "Good morning, Naruto!"

I pulled a huge smile and looked at the eggs in starvation. I was so hungry it was ridiculous. "Morning Number Two! Are those gonna be done soon?" She laughed, not surprised at all. In _fact_, she was prepared.

"There's already some ready on the table, Naruto. I set you a place next to Sasuke." She winked at me, then paused, staring at my neck. I gave her a funny look, almost wanting to ask if Sasuke drew a penis on me again (something his parents did _not _find amusing), but when I opened my mouth she quickly smiled again and waved me off, leaving me no choice but to head over to the small, square table.

I plopped down on the chair to the right of Sasuke, immediately grabbing for the serving utensils and eggs. I didn't even want to look at the Bastard yet. I mean, when your best friend dry-humps you in the midst of tripping on shrooms, waking up the next morning and saying 'Hey buddy!' just seemed a little weird.

Yeah, only a little.

So I ignored him, and, for the most part, he ignored me. Which meant that breakfast was pretty silent. Occasionally his mom or dad would make comments to each other from either end of the table, but his brother, Itachi, who sat across from me, never said a word. Like his Dad, Itachi preferred to read the paper in the morning with a cup of black coffee and pretended to be dead to the world until noon. I always figured he just wasn't a morning person. Sasuke said he did it on purpose to avoid everyone. To me, it was the same damn thing either way. But that morning, when Itachi happened to glance over at me while switching papers, something really...strange happened.

He stopped mid-grab and put the papers down, slowly moving his arms to rest on the table. His hands wrapped around his coffee cup gently, and even though he wasn't looking directly at me anymore, I felt a creepy rush down my spine as if he was staring. The inkling only got worse when he raised his cup to his lips and took a sip, letting his features curve into what I _swore_ was a smile. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

Sasuke (and he calls _me_ the moron) didn't seem to notice. He just continued to ignore my existence and stood from the table when he was done eating. I glared and finished stuffing my face to catch up with him, knowing what was coming after his dishes were clean. "Come on, let's go. I promised your Mom that you'd be in by twelve." See? There it was. The demand-leave comment. My mom had this thing about me being home on time every Sunday (something about family 'quality time'), so she had stressed it to Sasuke since the first night I slept over at his house. The demand always came after he was done eating breakfast, before I was even close to finished, and was always, _always_ followed up by an insult, making his Mom scold him about manners while I reassured her it was okay because he was a Bastard anyway...and then I would get scolded for the same thing.

But that day there wasn't an insult, and it threw everyone off guard. "Now Sasuke," Number Two started, "watch your-" She stopped, her brows wrinkled in confusion. A few fingers delicately found their way to her lips as she thought about what happened. Itachi, however, did another sip/smile and leaned back in his chair. I think Sasuke's Dad might have twitched, but I couldn't be sure. The room was silent while I stood up and put my dishes away.

I swore if that day got any more awkward, I would shoot myself.

Apparently no one heard me.

Ten minutes later I was stuck in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car, glaring out the window. The loser never listened to music while he was driving, and it drove me up the wall, especially now that things were weird between us to begin with. I fidgeted in my seat to try and make some noise, get a rise out of Sasuke, hell, _anything_ was fine. I just wanted to get out of the damn car and stop thinking about what happened for a while. But as soon as his car stopped in my driveway, my mouth had to go get a mind of its own. "Fuck, can't we....talk about this or something?"

He kept his eyes forward, a wrist resting comfortably on the steering wheel. "No, Naruto. Now get out of my car."

I finally turned to face him, causing his gaze to hang on me for a moment. "Fuck you! I was just trying to-" And then his eyes drifted down to my neck and widened. I snapped. I grabbed my bags from their spot at my feet and rushed out of his car like it was a death trap. Sasuke didn't stop me.

I stormed into my house ready to kill something. Where was my cat when I needed him? And a baseball bat? You know what, maybe I could do like in Boondock Saints and-

"Naruto! You're five minutes late!" Aw, crud. Red assaulted my vision when my Mom popped into the entrance hallway, her hair frazzled from cleaning something or another. Her green eyes narrowed at me suspiciously, like they always did. It wasn't even a threat anymore, really, with the amount of times I had gotten into trouble. Not that she needed to know, of course.

"Sasuke never brings you home late," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Were you dilly-dallying?"

"No, Ma. We probably just took longer eating or something." She didn't believe me. Her lips pursed and I waited for her to think of more questions. She would die early from stress and paranoia if my existence had anything to say about it.

"Well you...hey, what's on your neck?" I stiffened as she leaned forward to peer at it. Honestly, i'd been wondering the same thing all morning.

"Is that...is that a HICKEY?!" A series of thumps echoed across the house after her statement. Mom gave me a stern 'We'll finish this later' look before rushing off to find out what it was. I clapped a hand to my neck and rubbed thoughtfully, letting her words process in my brain.

And that's when I realized Sasuke had done a lot more than just nuzzle my neck last night.

What a fucking prick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My head hit the desk again, making a thud echo around the classroom. Some people were flinching at me, some were rolling their eyes, and then there was Kiba, who was laughing his ass off. "Dude! You've had that since _Saturday_?!" He bust out in another round of cackles and practically rolled in his seat next to me.

I whined pathetically and looked around the classroom. If anyone hadn't seen the blaring hickey on my neck by now, they had at least heard about it. Thanks to Kiba. "I hate you."

He waved me off with a chuckle and turned to the door as our friend Sakura walked in the classroom. "Hey Sakura! Look at his neck!" Kiba (the traitor) pointed at me with a smile and started laughing again when Sakura's eyes widened. She looked horrified. I smacked my head against the desk again.

"Naruto! That thing is like..._purple_." She leaned in closer to inspect it, like it was some kind of weird creature or something. The thing probably did look pretty bad. I had a decent rainbow of purples and reds at least two inches long. I wondered why I hadn't tried to play it off as a baseball accident when a few pink strands of hair fluttered to my face, making me tense up. After that weekend, people getting too close just seemed like a bad idea. Period. "Have you tried to hide it?"

She backed off after she asked. I relaxed a little. "Well duh! I had a scarf on this morning, but Kiba pulled it off!"

Her attention snapped back to Kiba, who was quickly stuffing my blue scarf into his backpack."No way in hell am I giving this back! He made fun of me for a month after I beefed it with the skate board!"

"No shit Sherlock! The stairs were right in fucking front of you! It's not my fault Youtube thought you eating gravel was hilarious!" I scowled at him and stuck out my tongue while his face turned a weird color of red.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at us and took a seat behind Kiba as the bell started to ring. "Who gave you that thing, anyway?"

Kiba perked up with interest and nodded. "Yeah! I wanna know who to thank." He grinned evilly and scanned the room for girls who could've done it.

I thought about the head of black, layered hair five rooms away, starting a trig lesson. "No one," I grumbled, raining on Kiba's parade. The teacher called our attention to the dry erase board, ending the conversation, but not stopping Sakura from glancing at me suspiciously all period.

God, I hated Mondays.

By lunch time I had a bandaid on my neck, successfully hiding the hickey from anyone who _didn't_ know it was there, but every time one of my friends saw me they would give me a sly grin or, like Kiba, would bust out laughing. They were jerks, the lot of them.

"C'mon, Naruto! I _looove_ you!" Ino, a girl with hair as blond as mine, had her arms wrapped around my shoulders comfortably, a finger tracing the band aid on my neck. She hadn't seen the hickey-of-death yet, but she had sure as hell tried her damndest in the last hour of school. I thought once the bell rang she would quit, but instead she trailed me all the way to the parking lot where, I realized, I might not have a ride. Sasuke always took me home, and even though I knew the prick was at school that day, I hadn't seen a trace of him. If anyone thought it was strange, they didn't say anything. Some days Sasuke was just preoccupied and couldn't find time to track me down, but today I knew it was different. Today was on purpose.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" I looked down at Ino. She had quit fingering my neck and instead had concern written on her face. Did I just zone out or what?

"Nothing!" I smiled, trying to get her to calm down. "Just thinking too hard, I guess." She smiled a bit, too, rolling her eyes like Sakura.

Some one stopped in front of us, causing me to turn and stare. Sasuke stood before us, car keys in hand, just like he did every day. "Let's go. Your mom will pummel me if you're late again."

I growled a bit as Ino disentangled herself from me. My mom didn't even _have_ a time limit after school. What was he getting at?

"See you tomorrow!" Ino waved and left, making sure to send Sasuke a dreamy look when she did. Why she and Sakura liked him, I would never know. Well, maybe I did, but I wasn't willing to admit it yet.

I followed the Bastard quietly (for once) back to his car and climbed in the passenger seat. He didn't make a move to talk, either, as he started the engine and maneuvered out of the parking lot. I thought it would be just like Sunday, ending with me fuming in his face, but then I noticed he completely missed the turn for my street. The hell? "Where are you going?! My house was back there!"

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "We're going to the park." Oh god, I was being kidnapped. He was going to kill me and bury me next to the playground so I could never tell anyone about Saturday night. Why, oh why, did I ever take drugs?

I flinched when he finally stopped the car before I realized we weren't at the playground section. He parked just before the paved trail that lead around the area. What did he want to do? Take a walk? I opened my door and got out, following him to the trail start. Apparently he _did_ only want to walk, since the jerk wasn't talking. I tried to admire the scenery while Sasuke fidgeted next to me, concentrating on the open areas of grass where some kids were playing. I'd be damned if I talked first.

"You look tired." It was a mumble, but I heard it. Funny how he was the only one to notice that all day. Typical.

"Yeah, you would be too if you spent most of yesterday in the hospital." He snapped his eyes to me and gave me a once-over, probably looking for injuries.

"Why were you at the hospital?"

I folded my arms behind my head and leaned back, still not looking at him. "My Dad fell down the stairs. Evidently Ma yelling about a hickey scared the crap out of him. Broke his leg in two places." Sasuke chuckled and I glared at him. It was _not_ funny. I was put in charge of my Dad's care until he got better, and that could take _ages_.

"Your Dad _would_ fall down the stairs." He chuckled again, this time making me smile. He was right. That was so my Dad.

We were silent again, but more comfortable than before. This time it was my turn to fidget. I really wanted him to bring up what happened over the weekend for some reason. It wasn't like there was much to say about it. We didn't like each other as far as I knew. Sure, I felt a little weird when I saw him that day. Yeah, he was making me more nervous than usual. But there was no way I liked him like that. He was Sasuke. It was just...not normal.

A squeak in the distance caught my attention, bringing my eyes to a lone pair of swings beside the trail. It was threatening to rain that day, so hardly anyone was at the park. Otherwise those swings would have been taken by little squirts who got kicked off the playground. I smiled and made a run for them, not bothering to warn Sasuke. He was used to it by then, anyways.

He watched me as I went around the swing and stepped up onto it, grinning at the Bastard from my new height. "You're supposed to sit on those," he said, stepping in front of me.

"I don't feel like sitting." My statement was definite, making him go silent again for a while.

Then, out of no where, his hands reached up and grabbed the swing chains, stopping any of my squirming. He was too close. When did he get that close? How had I not noticed? His head leaned forward and rested against my stomach naturally, as if we were like this every day. That weird feeling launched in me again. I was so confused.

"About Saturday..." He was almost mumbling. I could feeling his voice rumbling against me, and it sent shivers through me. _Shivers_. He sighed, grabbing my attention again, and lifted his head to look at me. I had never seen Sasuke Uchiha look so defeated. He still had that edge, like he would rather die than admit what he was feeling, but I could still see how bothered he was. Had I done that? "I'm sorry," he said. "I got carried away."

The way he said that-it sounded like he was ending something. I thought about how he avoided me all day. That was so unlike him. Whenever we had a fight, he would try harder to make my life hell, not disappear from it completely. And then he took me to the park, one of my favorite places to go. He hated the park. Thinking about it, trying to connect the dots, I got scared. "Sasuke...do you not want to be with me anymore?"

I didn't realize until after I said it, but I sounded like a total chick. I almost tried to correct myself, redeem some sort of dignity, but Sasuke suddenly looked a lot more confident than before. He shook his head, as if I just did something completely stupid, and lifted his left foot up to nudge my right. I gave him a confused look, but moved my foot out of the way, letting him replace it with his own. Then he pulled himself up on the swing, bringing us chest-to-chest, probably looking totally gay. I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized how close our faces were, but I didn't move away.

"I won't leave you, Naruto." His words made my face redder, and I had to turn away. That just made the problem worse, since his breath started to hit my ear, making me shiver again. "I just...I want to know....if you would want to be more, with me."

Well damn, what was I supposed to say to that? I think he was expecting a yes or no answer, but my brain couldn't function that well with him so close to me. That was probably why instead, I turned my head back to face him. I didn't know what I was planning to say, but it died when our lips touched. Any stray thought in my mind flew out the window, my eyes closed, and I let myself go. What we did Saturday was harsh, it was raw, but the whole time we didn't kiss even once. _This_ was different. This was soft, and it made me lose my breath without doing anything at all. It was so weird to be kissing Sasuke, but it was also really...nice.

When we pulled away, I was pretty sure we both had the same lost look on our faces, like we couldn't really believe where we were. At least, _I _couldn't believe it. Sasuke just might've been shocked. Either way, the Bastard took the kiss as a yes, and even though we didn't start dating right away, we agreed to at least give it a shot. Because there was something there, between us, and someone, at least, knew that it shouldn't be ignored.

I would have to remember to thank that someone later, when I found out he had to bribe Sasuke with the basement tape to get him to talk to me. Turns out the camera hadn't been removed after all, just put in a different place. And _how_ that man got to it before Sasuke's parents, i'll never know, but man...Itachi was one really cool older brother.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Woah. This took me forever to write. Hah. Sorry if the smutty part seems a little...quick. I don't normally write those things and it was meant to be a hormonal moment, anyway. .' W/e. Let's just hope my writing gets better one day, ne? And...yeah, reviews would be seriously appreciated. :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series/characters/blah.


End file.
